This invention relates to advertising mailers and, more particularly, to mailers which employ a novel printing and binding system so as to maximize the amount of advertising space and/or to mailers constructed to carry coupons.
In promoting products or services, it is sometimes desirable to advertise by direct mail. In such mailings it is usually desirable to maximize the amount of advertising space and sometimes to send coupons for goods or services.
Such mailings can be done in plain envelopes. However, it is believed that such mailings should be done in envelopes or mailers which are printed and bound to include the advertisments and/or coupons. Moreover, it is desirable that such mailers be of a unique and attractive appearance.
These mailers should be constructed so that they can be mass produced efficiently and economically. More particularly, the mailers should be constructed to readily receive and carry coupons.
In situations where it is desirable to maximize advertising space, the mailer should be constructed to maximize the number of advertising panels and be bound in a unique and attractive manner.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a mailer having a unique and attractive appearance and bind the mailer in a unique manner.
It is another object to provide a mailer which is of a construction that is efficiently and economically mass produced.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a mailer constructed to readily receive and carry coupons.
A further object of this invention is to provide a mailer in which the quantity of advertising space and number of advertising panels is maximized.
These and other objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.